


【兔赤】打包带走

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: *預警：不是普遍意義上的好兔赤，但也壞不到哪去。全文5.2k一發完。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	【兔赤】打包带走

1.

他是舞臺上的神，嗓音如同劈開黑夜的光。

木兔單手脫去上衣的動作很利落，唰地一聲勾到他左臂的背心被撕開，那件被汗水濡濕的白色破布成為了臺下粉絲爭相奪取的搶手貨，尖叫聲和歡呼一時間幾乎引爆這間小型酒吧，他們在臺下哭嚎著木兔的名字和樂隊，將手機盡可能地往前伸，甚至往上扔東西，那件被丟上來的胸罩被鼓手小見接到，他朝臺下遞了個飛吻。

“嘿，我的規矩——”木兔正色地一撩自己的頭發，臺下的人立刻乖乖接上，“不、扔、東、西——”

“乖。”他喝了口水，然後亢奮地吼起來，“今晚最後一首——”

“L u c k y S t r i k e ——”

臺下觀眾的歡呼再次掀頂，隨著鼓聲響起又重新平息下來，取而代之的是他們跟著鼓點的掌聲，配合無間的伴奏和木兔別致的音色、帶著一點沙啞又隨意的唱腔。

前奏經過改動，木兔舉起手隨節奏跳了起來，跟著旋律哼唱，下一句交給臺下，輕而易舉帶動全場的氣氛。

歌詞一齣又有不少人尖叫

You're such a motivator, I gotta get youwhere

你真迷人，我將帶你到天涯海角——

整場表演不僅止於聽覺，木兔表演的時候很專註，他在歌曲中如魚得水地變換著唱腔，卻不忘帶給觀眾同樣精彩的視覺享受，不論是偶爾調皮的眨眼還是享受地擺頭，臺下的觀眾都十分受用且喜愛，他單腳踏著的節奏踩在現場所有人的心上。

高音將現場又再次推向一波高潮

Got me so high, and then she dropped me

將我帶到頂點又將我重重拋下

But she got me, she got me, she got mebad

但他抓到了我、得到了我的心，他使我變壞

Took me inside and then she rocked me

將我帶進他的世界，帶著我狂歡共舞

She keep up all night, this is what itsounds like

他徹夜未眠，而這一切聽上去像是——

“Everybody——”副歌的地方他睜開了眼睛，但聚光燈令他只能眯著眼，“一起唱——”

臺下大部分人都跟著唱起來，木兔把麥遞到最前面女孩的嘴邊，不為什麼，因為她看著自己的眼神充滿崇拜和憧憬。

女孩看見湊近的木兔臉都漲紅了，一時歌詞都唱得不利索。

木兔朝她一笑，那一區便直接炸開了鍋，女孩則是直接蹲到了地上。

事實上其中還有一個理由：因為那個女孩子是前排最漂亮的，胸也很大。

“可惜膽子太小了。”他站回舞臺中央，有點可惜。

間奏還在繼續，他繞著舞臺邊和幾個伸手的觀眾挨個擊掌，幾個粉絲攀上木兔小臂的畫面著實驚悚，看上去像是要將他生吞活剝似的，也就是木兔還抽得出來，只不過白皙的皮膚上多了好幾道抓痕。

“木兔——”一聲叫喊將他拉回現實，木兔有點不悅。

他享受那些歡呼和粉絲的喜愛，卻一向不喜歡自己的表演被打斷，但難得的男聲確實引起了木兔的註意，他看向人群中搜索聲音的來源，不過人實在太密集太嘈雜，要找到有點難。

Part到了，木兔收回目光再次開唱

Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky

被困在狹窄的電梯，他帶我沖上了雲霄

And I don't wanna go down, go down

而我完全 完全不想下去

“木兔！”那人又喊了一次，木兔靠著他旁邊幾個紛紛側目的女粉絲才終於找到的對方，沒看的時候覺得這人怎麼這麼煩，一對上視線，瞬間胸口的煩躁都被掃空了。

She said i'll feel you later, go aheadand fantasize

他說我看見 光明夢幻的明天

這不是長得很可愛嘛。

也很漂亮，木兔第一次在舞臺上分給一個觀眾這麼久的眼神。

She make me want her right now right now

他讓我現在就好想要他 就現在

和剛才畫著精緻妝容的女孩子天差地別，他得承認乾凈脫俗的氣質更吸引他。神奇的是對方長了一對冷淡的眉眼，唇卻是飽滿粉潤的，那雙瞳孔閃爍的不安在這樣的場合里格外顯眼，尤其是因為被擠在人群中略顯局促的表情和動作——啊，得感嘆一下，是他的菜。

木兔露出他今晚最真誠的笑容，然後耍帥般地轉了轉話筒，繼續他的表演。

And I can't wait another minute

我不想再多等任何一秒

I can't take the look she's giving

沒辦法承受他的眼神

他的餘光其實都一直在小心翼翼地觀察那個男孩子。

他站的位置絕對不算近，但白色T恤和黑頭發讓他在木兔的視野里格外顯眼，每當木兔的眼神掃過那一區，他會小小的揚起頭，眼睛亮晶晶的，如同渴望被撫摸的小兔子。

如果沒有看他的時候，又是咬著唇隨音樂輕輕晃著，在高潮部分偶爾舉起來揮動的手看上去纖長白皙。

太可愛了，木兔低下頭輕笑，這樣的人到底怎麼會來這里。

Your body rocking, keep me up all night

你還在舞動，我將徹夜難眠

One in a million

你是百萬之一的那個

My lucky strike

我的幸運頭彩

他沒有再三番兩次分心去看那個男生，而是認真地恢復了表演的狀態，與前排粉絲互動，和隊友打配合，魅力全開地唱完下半首歌，直到他唱完最後一句歌詞。

他看向還站在那邊的男孩子，他和其他觀眾一樣舉起手正揮舞著，木兔對著他大聲地喊出了最後那句——

“One in a million！”

你是那百萬分之一

今天的演出也在同時到達一個興奮和狂歡的高峰，臺下的觀眾叫著樂隊和木兔的名字。

“My lucky strike——”木兔朝著他的幸運星拋出一個飛吻。

男孩子有些驚到地瞪大了眼睛，但是很快地綻放出一個甜度滿分的微笑，似乎沒有察覺他周圍的女粉絲已經瘋了似的。

木兔也笑了一下，“今天的表演到此結束了，謝謝大家。”

2.

掛著The Owl牌子的休息室門鎖上了，木兔從口袋掏出鑰匙解鎖後便走到了鏡子前，莫名其妙開始端詳自己，看上去倒像是難得擔心自己狂歡後的儀容不夠帥氣，明明平時回來通常拿了東西就準備溜之大吉了。

“木兔在臭美什麼啊——”小見進來的時候拍了下木兔的肩頭，然後陷進了沙發里。

“誰知道，” 猿杙點了根煙，“後半場跟磕了藥似的。”

“你們都沒有看到嗎？”木兔轉過來，誇張地喊道，“那個漂亮寶貝！”

“什麼漂亮寶貝?”小見吃了鼓手的虧，“你說被你嚇到暈過去那個？”

“她只是蹲下了好嗎——啊對象錯了啊！但重點不是這個！”木兔捋了捋頭發，“叫我的那個男孩子啊，不行，我一定要想個辦法勾搭上——”

“喲——”猿杙吹了聲口哨，“木兔終於看清——”

“喂！！敲這麼久的門沒人應是怎樣？”雀田抱著臂沖進了他們的休息室，“木兔！”

“啊？”木兔冤枉地一指自己，“怎麼只怪我！？”

“有人找！”

梟谷三人面面相覷，倒是小見先開口了，“不是說不見粉絲嗎？”

“他說他是木兔的朋友，”雀田搶過猿杙的煙然後扔到了地上，踩熄，“其實我也覺得挺怪的，問他木兔的全名也答不出來，看上去像是個大學生，我在想木兔哪裡會認識那種乖寶寶，但又堅持自己真的認識木兔——”

“我見！”木兔從梳妝台前直起身子，“是我朋友！”

“朋友個屁——”猿杙默默地把香煙盒塞進沙發里，“漂亮寶貝來了吧？”

木兔趾高氣昂地朝他們比了個v，才推開門就看見在轉角等他的人。

“那個，木兔，木兔桑！”男孩子快步走到木兔的身前。

“哦？”木兔對於男孩的身高還是很滿意的，看上去纖長，其實還是比他矮了一個頭不止，對方抬起頭看自己的時候，自己的視角簡直太好了。

“我叫赤葦。”他的臉已經漲紅了，但是沒有要退縮的意思。

“不是說是我的朋友嗎？”木兔故意逼近他一點，肉眼可見赤葦呼吸變得急促，“朋友還要先自我介紹嗎？”

“因為剛才我們……算了……”赤葦說到一半，他深呼吸，接著一口氣抓住了木兔的肩頭。

“總之，我是來還你這個的——”

赤葦閉著眼，抓著他的肩頭就這麼把唇貼了上來，輕飄飄的一個吻，木兔還沒能好好感受對方嘴唇的溫度和柔軟，他就要退開。

木兔訝異之餘身體先反映了過來，他反客為主地扣住了對方的腰，赤葦因為踮著腳沒能站穩，一下子摔進了他的懷里，木兔壓著身子吻住了他的唇，不懷好意地撬開了清純大學生的嘴，帶他小小地體驗了一把上雲霄的滋味。

嗯，就連赤葦的反應也讓他很喜歡，輕微的發抖和顫動的眼睫全踩在了他喜歡的點。

“來還飛吻的？”木兔的鼻尖貼著赤葦的，“現在又送你一個，你怎麼還？”

“砰！”休息室的門開了又關上，鷲尾迅速地道了個歉，但小見賤賤的笑聲還是傳了出來，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

赤葦如夢初醒地推開了木兔，“啊…失禮了。”

木兔好整以暇地看他，好歹他已經是個成年人了，投懷送抱對他來說也不是稀奇事，不過他對眼前這個赤葦還是很好奇，先是耗盡心思來找他，然後從自己這邊偷了一個吻，就想溜了？

“赤葦是嗎？”木兔問，“成年了嗎？”

“20了。” 盡管做了心理準備，聽到數字木兔還是嚇了一跳，有種勾搭小朋友的罪惡感。

赤葦臉很紅，可能是有喝過酒，不過紅撲撲的在他臉上倒是很可愛，否則他素凈的臉如果沒有笑，就過於冰冷了一點。

“真的只來親我一下？”木兔笑起來，雙手張開，“我現在可就在這里哦，真人，實體。”

赤葦聽見後眼睛又亮了一下，木兔覺得這人太好猜了。

“那！我可以——”木兔挑起赤不斷葦迴避他視線的臉蛋，然後赤葦吶吶地接下去，“可以跟你合照一張嗎……?”

“噗！”木兔笑出來，“可以。”

赤葦慌忙地從口袋裡抽出了手機，然後背對著木兔，打開了內置鏡頭，“看這邊……”

鏡頭里出現木兔和赤葦靠在一起的頭，赤葦紅著臉數，3.2.1……

數到1的時候，木兔側頭親在了赤葦的嘴角，赤葦的手機咔嚓，多了一張木兔親他的相片。

“既然赤葦不是來追我的，是來追星的？”

赤葦回愣，搖頭，“啊，不是！”

“不是？”木兔湊得很近，“既然不是，究竟是來乾什麼的呢？”

“是來追你的！”赤葦有點爭辯的意思，說完卻又撇開了視線，“是來追你的，不是追星。”

“那就好！”木兔揉了揉赤葦的頭發，他笑起來，“不過就算赤葦不是來追我的——”

赤葦似乎努力地不去避開木兔湊過來與他平視的眼神。

“我也打算追赤葦呢。”

“啊……”赤葦雙手捂住了臉，“不行了，好近。”

木兔在心裡放起了幾百萬的煙花，差點被赤葦給可愛死。

“赤葦，”木兔也有點回到青澀少年的感覺，不然心跳怎麼變得這麼快，“赤葦，今天要回家嗎?”

“啊？”赤葦悶在他的懷里悶悶地問。

“赤葦可以不回宿舍或不回家的話，”木兔湊在他的耳邊，“要不要來我家呢？”

3.

木兔搭著赤葦的肩覺得無比的愉悅，他帶著對方和梟谷的人告別然後溜之大吉。

這是他第一次開心自己因為表演者的身份被喜愛而感到雀躍，赤葦的出現讓他嘗到前所未有的新鮮和激情，他迫不及待地想將他帶回自己的公寓——當然，這也是從未發生過的特例。然後與這位可愛的，他的小粉絲，赤葦共度今宵。他甚至不是很介意赤葦是不是處、開苞的過程會不會很復雜，反而赤葦如果一如外表的模樣從未有過任何經驗，更讓他興奮。

他似乎沒有考慮過對方拒絕他的可能。

“那我們走吧？”木兔側頭問他，“我的車停在後門。”

“啊…啊好的。”赤葦臉上浮現一點紅暈，他低下頭乖乖地跟著木兔走到車的位置，但一抬眼卻像是想到了什麼似的小小的一震。

“怎麼了？”木兔很貼心地察覺到。

“啊…我想起來我還有東西忘在同學那裡……”赤葦對上木兔的視線又迴避了，“我能去跟他們說一下嗎，我怕他們玩嗨了沒看信息。”

“哦……好啊，那我在這里等赤葦。”木兔給了個安撫的微笑示意對方不用這麼緊張，“快點回來哦——”

“嗯！”赤葦重重點頭然後跑回了酒吧。

木兔抱著臂看赤葦跑遠隱約有點不祥的預感。他擔心對方會就這麼跑掉，讓他白白期待這麼久，但一想剛才赤葦看著自己的眼神，念頭又打消了，不過還是煩躁。

他點了根煙，在車頭前來回渡步等著，隨意往旁一看，竟發現自己的車旁停著一輛壕無人性的瑪莎拉蒂，還新得不得了。

“臭有錢人。”木兔無理取鬧地往它的車胎上踹了一腳當做煩躁的發泄，卻也沒有因此比較舒坦，只得熄了煙食髓知味地坐回車上等他放跑的小羊。

4.

“嘿！”赤葦沖到吧台，給剛才為他調酒的調酒師塞了一把鈔票、一副車鑰匙和名片，然後一臉燦爛地笑了出來。

“？？？”調酒師明顯被赤葦的舉動驚到，怎麼回事，他說。

“幫我保管，我明天來拿。”赤葦笑著拍了拍對方衣領，“我是赤葦，你呢？”

調酒師嗤了一聲，“木葉。“

赤葦煞有其事地點頭，“ok，那我走了。”

”明天沒人來拿我就扔水溝了。”木葉在後面喊，末了補了句臟話。

赤葦沒回頭卻朝他比了個拇指。

“媽的。”木葉抽出塞進他口袋的臭鈔票，解開圍裙後瞪了一眼旁邊偷看的其他調酒師，“看什麼看，工作！”

他拿著赤葦給他的鈔票和鑰匙推開了上面掛著BOSS名牌的休息室，那張名片他撿來仔細地端詳了下。

“木兔光太郎那麼隨意就被人騙了真是…”木葉翹起腿，“這個赤葦京治又是哪來的家夥……”

5.

赤葦對木兔的第一印象是，很性感。

靠近舞臺的區域狂歡著人頭攢動，赤葦看著臺上玩著立麥的男人。

一頭銀發，低腰褲和幾個刺青，像是雕刻一樣的身軀，明明是在別人身上會顯得過於誇張的肌肉，配上那雙長腿卻相得益彰，他覺得Calvin Klein應該立刻換掉現在的內褲模特，因為木兔穿上顯然比他們更吸引人。

一般來說，身為平凡的上班族，他的菜不是這一種叛逆男孩，不過現在——去他媽的吧。

赤葦轉身往吧台走，在調酒師的口袋裡塞了張一千，“他誰？”

“木兔，The Owl的主唱，喜歡脫衣服。”調酒師很快地答上來，“竟然不認識他？第一次來？”

“嗯。”赤葦不多話，“他睡不睡粉？”

調酒師挑了次眉，赤葦又給他塞了兩千。

“他們一周表演三次。”調酒師笑起來，然後古靈精地轉了下眼，“睡粉……大概一個月一次。”

“這麼少？”赤葦有點驚訝，臺上的木兔正在享受間奏，扶著立麥小幅度地搖擺，末了還頂了頂胯，不知道多少人想成為那隻麥。

他轉回頭，“我沒零錢了，你直接告訴我他這個月睡沒？”

調酒師聳了聳肩，“沒吧。”

“嘖——”

赤葦走進洗手間，二話不說把自己今天畫的妝給洗掉了，他朝著鏡子笑了幾次，最後成功笑出乾凈大學生的那點靦腆，正準備出去，卻想起自己的衣服還是有點過於禁欲了——一件無領白襯衫和牛津鞋。

正當他為自己太過有型的衣服懊惱，廁所走進了一群看上去就是這里常客的大學生——要問赤葦為什麼知道他們是真的大學生，大概是因為幾個小弟弟都恨不得把supreme和offwhite的LOGO印在臉上。

赤葦朝他們露出友好的微笑。

三分鐘後，他穿著胸口有個小logo的白色T恤和馬丁靴從廁所走出，然後就立刻往舞臺前沖去。

因為木兔的表演已經接近尾聲，而赤葦的卻還沒開始。

murmur:

篇名完整叫誰把誰打包。

音樂聽的MAROON5在2015首爾場的版本，油管有但b站無，那一場很 嗨 超 棒👍🏻

搜lucky strike seoul 就會有 強推


End file.
